When In Need
by Elphaba-WWW
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero have escaped Oz to New York, and for a while lived in peace. But after only a few years they get a letter saying that The Wizard's back along with Madame Morrible and Glinda's gone missing. Determined to help her friend Elphaba seeks out the only people who think may help her in this new world- the past and current casts of Wicked.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey :D long time no see, hehe… So in this story we're gonna pretend Dee and Jenn are also performing in New York, (With Willemijn and Katie ((different theatre?)), don't kill me!) So this works out, and most the other Elphaba's live in New York or around there so that also helps. **

Chapter 1  
The Meeting

Elphaba slammed her fists onto the small oak table which was placed in the center of their kitchen. Fiyero could faintly hear here muttering curses beneath her breath as she read the letter that had come early in the day, via Flying Monkey. He sighed as he folded up the newspaper in his newly made of flesh hands –perhaps not new, it had been a couple of years- and looked over to her with another wary glance, only to see her ripping up the letter, almost igniting it with rage in the process.

"Fae, did it ever occur to you I might want to read it too?" Elphaba looked up at him, from where her head had been resting in her palms in frustration.

"Oh, I'm sorry… but it's not like it was good news." She said bitterly. Fiyero's curiosity peaked. Elphaba saw this and rolled her eyes, starting to explain.

"The letter, it said that The Wizard and Morrible are back, and Glinda's nowhere to be found."

.:Oz:.

Elphaba stood in the cold, bundled up beside Fiyero while he pulled her close to him enveloping her in her warmth.

"If you're so against the cold, why are we here?"

"They make a joke of my life, and they will help me now." She said as she denied yet another fan a picture and autograph. Elphaba looked toward the stage door eagerly when she heard the click of the door opening.

"It's not her you, I'm the one you want!" Joked Dee as she took a picture from a fan and signed it, 'DeeR'.

This went on for what seemed like hours for Elphaba, Fiyero stood by her side patiently waiting for the fans to clear away, finally leaving them alone with Dee and Jenn, who always tended to stay last. Elphaba carefully tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she approached them.

They were talking, but then Jenn pointed behind Dee to Elphaba. She turned around and greeted her with a smile.

"Hey! I love the makeup; it really looks like the real stuff! Is it MAC? It looks different." She commented, reaching out to see if Elphaba had anything to sign.

Elphaba grit her teeth with a frown, trying not to say something rude. After all, she wanted the help of these people, the only people in this world who may not mind her skin. (Little did she know of the thousands of fan girls all around the world.)

"I'm not here to get autographs, or praise on my skin. Hell, I didn't even see the show. I just need your damn help." Elphaba said tapping her foot impatiently; Fiyero placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her a bit. Fiyero took in the startled looks on the two girls faces and stepped in front of Elphaba.

"Fae, maybe I should-" Fiyero started, but Elphaba cut him off, already knowing what he wanted. "Go ahead." She said, growing more anxious in fear for where Glinda may be.

Fiyero flashed them his winning Prince smile from his Shiz days and extended his hand. "Hello Miss Roscioli, Miss Gambatese. I am Fiyero Tiggular, and this is my lovely," Fiyero reached out to his side to pull Elphaba close to him, but found himself grabbing air. He frowned and spun around to her pacing. He grabbed her hand and into his arms, back in front of Dee and Jenn.

"As I was saying, I am Fiyero Tiggular, and this is my lovely wife Elphaba Thropp Tiggular. We understand this may sound ridiculous to you, especially us telling our situation and who we are. But we need your help, as you know we fled Oz and well, this is where we came, New York. But short story, The Wizard and Morrible are back in Oz and Glinda's missing. We need your help finding her."

Jenn held up her hands once Fiyero finished. "You guys are some crazy fans."

"I don't understand," Dee said interrupting, "Why us?" She said trying to make sense of the situation at hand without being possibly offensive to these people who were convinced they were Fiyero and Elphaba, though they almost had her convinced as well. Elphaba groaned and buried her face into Fiyero's jacket then quickly composed herself, turning back to the two girls.

"Look, this isn't up for discussion, and I'm really against the whole 'kidnapping some actors and actresses in order to save my best friend plan' but, Glinda was my only friend, and I owe her this much now. Fiyero, I told you they wouldn't believe us."

Dee protested that she had to an after party with some of the cast members and from other theaters.

"Oh, great! We'll come and then we can talk to them and at the same time have a little party!" Fiyero said, totally missing the point Dee was trying to get across. Jenn cast a wary glance and Dee and whispered in her ear.

"Remember the last time we invited guests to an after party? A few fainted." She muttered. Dee's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I know, but this time I didn't invite them."

Elphaba stood to the side escaping Fiyero's grasp. Normally she would relish it but now her thoughts were only focused on the blonde ditz of her friend.

**A/N: (This story will shift between seriousness and comedy probably.) I love Dee, she's amazing. Also, if there's anyone you'd like to see or you think there's anything I should know, just review (: Or if you have a request for an OC (YOU) tell me, I think there'll be a limit so make a little description with basic info, Age, Appearance, Personality :P So yea! Tell me if I should continue :)**

**Elphie your WWW**

**I didn't know Michelle Federer was married to Norbert Leo Butz o.o *stupid***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for Fae the Queen and ExoticPeachBlossom for reviewing :) I appreciate it a lot! Oh Happy3611 xD No, I love long reviews, keep them coming! And OH Oliver Tompsett too… Okay :). Willemijn is kind of what I think Elphaba would look like :0 with a mix of Idina, Fiyero… Hm, Norbert works. Oh, if you know if Willemijn has a nickname, or any ideas, that would be wonderful and I don't really know most of the actors/actresses personalities, so I just took a wild guess. Oh, and any who EVER played Elphaba now has a show :D (Story purposes)**

Chapter 2  
Solutions and Stories

Elphaba shifted through the small crowd behind Fiyero, Jenn, and Dee. She got several odd glances from their casts mates, but they just shrugged it off thinking that Dee had yet again, invited fans to the party. A woman with brown hair and features almost sharp as Elphaba's motioned them over.

"Hey Willemijn, do you know what this party is for? Is there an anniversary for the Show? Jennifer here wouldn't tell me." Dee said casting an annoyed glance to Jenn, who was suddenly very interested in Elphaba's skin and started poking at it.

Willemijn blinked in mild but amused confusion, "It's not your birthday is it?" Dee laughed gently.

"No, I always knew Jenn would do anything for a good party." Dee looked around for Jenn, but then noticed Elphaba alone where Jenn had been, and heard her light laugh over with a few others. The younger girl, younger than her, possibly 36 stood amongst the strangers casting wary glances, not at all impressed about being among so many Broadway stars. Dee noted her look of determination and the fire in her eyes whenever someone would stare a second too long, even for being in Wicked.

"Elphaba, would you like to join us?" Dee asked, Willemijn looked up from her phone and put it away when she heard the name, automatically drawn to it. "Who- Dee you've got to be specific."

Dee cast a sideways glance and quickly looked to the approaching figure of Elphaba.

"Oh." Willemijn saw her approach; she wore a black silk dress that looked as it would do nothing against the biting weather in New York, luckily hung loosely over her shoulders was a dark brown leather jacket that looked to big on her. Even in the closed space her hair hung around her as if a gentle breeze was going through the room.

"Hi," She said standing to shake her hand, "I'm Willemijn Verkaik." She saw Elphaba hesitate, to respond, remembering Jenn's reaction earlier. Elphaba reached out and grasped Willemijn's hand.

"I'm Elphaba." Dee motioned for them both to sit down. For a moment they sat in an awkward silence, looking over each other.

"So, what brings you here, Elphaba?" Willemijn asked, attempting to make conversation. Elphaba looked over to Dee, not hearing her name expecting she was talking to Dee. Then it dawned at her that she was actually speaking to her.

"Oh, I've actually lived here for quite a long time now. You know the story, most people think that we went to the Badlands, Fiyero and I, but we ended up… here." She said, waving her arms in the general direction of the buildings around them.

Willemijn looked confusedly over to Dee who shrugged and mouthed 'Ask her about Glinda'.

"So, err, what about Glinda."

Elphaba's eyes flashed in panic as her eyes darted around the room as if looking for someone, possibly Fiyero. She leaned across the small round table so that she was closer to the two girls.

"Look, that's why I'm here I've already explained to Ms. Roscioli, I _know _it sounds ridiculous, I'm simply a fictional character here for entertainment purposes, but I have a life as well. I need your help. This morning Fiyero and I received a letter saying the Wizard and Morrible are back, not to mention that Glinda's missing, and I owe her, I'm her friend- _she thinks I'm dead_." Elphaba looked on the verge of going insane with guilt.

Willemijn saw Dee give her a skeptical glance, she shrugged it off.

"I believe you, and I want to help." She said sincerely.

Elphaba's head shot up as she stood up abruptly causing everyone to stare at her. "You do? Oh, Fiyero come here!" Fiyero came over to them, Jenn trailing closely behind.

"What did you do to her? I haven't seen her this happy since I asked her to marry me." Elphaba leaned over to him excitedly, whispering over into his ear. His eyes widened.

"No, Fae, I really think we should talk about it first-" Fiyero protested, but it was too late by the time he finished speaking he was standing in Kiamo Ko with Elphaba, Jenn, Willemijn, and Dee.

.:Oz:.

Jenn was unfortunate, the three women from Earth weren't accustomed to Elphaba's style of transport, and she had gotten the worst of it- quickly running off to find the sink.

"So you all really want to help?" Elphaba asked in a much more serious tone, seeming to have calmed down a bit.

Dee grumbled and crossed her arms, settling on an old couch beside Elphaba. "Well, it doesn't seem we have much of a choice."

Elphaba paced across the floor thinking, while Fiyero went off to go help Jenn.

"We need others, are there others like you?" She asked out loud, mostly to herself though. Dee and Willemijn looked at each other and smiled, knowing the many others. They stood and walked over to Elphaba, a mischievous look on their faces.

"Hey, could you do that magic, poofy thing again to Gershwin, _stage_, and a few other theaters we have to make an entrance."

Elphaba, Dee, and Willemijn went around the country, startling a few people during _Defying Gravity, _in the dressing rooms, and the _Finale, _leaving a very confused Glinda and audience.

Soon they returned to Kiamo Ko. Many unhappy half green and completely green women stood in the halls, confused.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Idina asked, "If this is some trick my manager pulled to get me back into Wicked, I give him props but I say _no._" She sighed putting her hands on her hips. Then she realized the others around her.

"Welcome to Kiamo Ko." Elphaba said making herself visible.

**o.e I already hate this story. Continue? (I'm continuing Truth for anyone interested.)**

**Elphie your WWW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the motivation :D I'll agree, this story did have a HORRIBLE start, but I hope with this chapter it'll actually get somewhere, I just needed to introduce everyone somehow. **

Shoshanna looked up to see Elphaba. "Oh my God, I'm having one of those not-green-in-time nightmares again, but this one's so vivid! Five years later, seriously?"

Eden looked over to her friend. "You were right that we need a support group. We have issues." She said pointing in the general direction of all the Elphaba's. A few nodded in agreement.

.:Oz:.

Pain, hurt, blood, tears, darkness. Glinda lay on the cold grounds of SouthStairs, the dampness seeping into her many layered dress as she let out a huff and pulled herself from the floor and onto the bench.

"Lurline, help me!" She cried to no one in particular.

Creaking came from the two cells in front of her, one slightly delayed with uncertainty.

"Lady Glinda? Is that you; what are you doing here?" A boy, maybe about 16, with short dark hair came out of the darkness and grasped the bars.

Glinda managed a weak smile. "Oh, nothing, I'm sure there's some type of mistake…" She knew there wasn't; the Wizard had stormed in, several Gale Force Soldiers behind him along with Morrible. They had immediately arrested her for treason and being a traitor to the Land of Oz for being a sympathizer of the Witch of the West.

"I don't believe you. What's going on up there? I've been in here for Oz knows how long. Oh, by the way my name's Seyl, Lady Glinda." The boy from the other cell across from her said he seemed to be about 15. He seemed to be trying to remember his manners for her.

"And I'm Drey." The boy from before said.

"It's nice to meet you both, considering the circumstances." She added. "But I assure you, everything is fine…" Glinda said, keeping her happy-go demeanor.

Drey cast an unsure glance, before disappearing back into the darkness of his cell.

Glinda fell against the wall, letting out a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes, hoping to return to a time of happier days with a certain green girl and carefree prince.

.:Oz:.

"You know the rumors, is this necessary?"

"I know they're true." The Wizard replied.

Morrible nodded and looked out over the balcony to the legion of Gale Forcers and shouted out to them.

"Go, search even till the edges of the Badlands till you find the Witch!" She snarled. The soldiers saluted with a pounding of their spears and lances with the occasional shot of a gun as they set out to march.

.:Oz:.

"Thief! Come back here!" Aeryn ran around the corner, dark hair waving around her. She hadn't stolen anything but a shop keeper had pinned it on her to save himself. He had been stealing from his own business.

Aeryn had been a freedom fighter against the Wizard and Morrible ever since they took over, which was recently- they had taken their family for defending Glinda. Only about a month or so ago. She found herself running out of options as the Gale Force members of the Vinkus closed in around her in an old street. Hopping the fence and running more until the shouts of the Gale Force members faded behind her

Aeryn found herself face to face with Kiamo Ko, the old castle of the Tiggular family but had since been abandoned since the Witch had taken over (most thought it was now haunted), but of course Aeryn knew the truth, her parents worked with the Resistance, from before Glinda's time and Aeryn's, she was only 15. Elphaba, known as the Witch to most, was a regular there and a high ranked member.

Not fearing the myths of the haunted old castle she walked in, finding it very much occupied.

"Who the Kumbrica are you people?" Aeryn unsheathed her sword and held it up defensively, looking wildly around the room at the green, half green or non-green women with a bewildered expression on her face.

Elphaba stood, pulled the brim of her hat down, and shot her hand outwards. Aeryn doubled over and dropped the sword as she was flung against the wall. In the blink of an eye Elphaba stood over her.

"No, who are _you_?" She snarled, with a menacing flash in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just want to make sure that you know Aeryn doesn't know that it's Elphaba :)  
Kumbrica IS a book reference, she (they) is/are witches of 'legend' so to put it.**

**Disclaimer: AHHHHH WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME I PUT A DISCLAIMER IN ANY OF MY STORIES?! *Cowers* Not mine… *Pouty face* **

Aeryn looked up straight into the green girl's eyes, clutching her stomach a sharp pain stabbing at it.

"I think I asked you first."

The room fell silent as the two stared each other down, Aeryn not much shorter than Elphaba looked into each other's brown eyes. Finally Elphaba pulled back and turned around. She had just managed to explain to the others what they were doing here. What would she tell this newcomer though, an _Ozian? _

"Do you know who I am?" Elphaba said after a while.

"I would've said The Wicked Witch of the West, but," Aeryn paused, "I know you by Elphaba."

As soon as Aeryn had picked up her sword, she was flung up again to the side of the wall.

"Dammit, you've got to stop if you want any friends."

"Elphaba, stop." Elphaba would've thought it was Fiyero, but she realized the voice was female.

"Willemijn, she knows who I am. She could be working for the Wizard."

"The crow flies on the solstice." Elphaba whipped back around back to Aeryn.

"I misjudged you." She said simply, not admitting she was wrong.

Dee stood up, confused. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Yea, it was code for the Revolution. Before Glinda took over so it became irrelevant, Dee."

"She was captured, she's not missing. She's somewhere in SouthStairs." Aeryn picked up the sword, accepting the return of Elphaba without a word, without question.

"That's why we're here." Willemijn said. "To help, I guess."

"I don't recognize your names, Dee and Willemijn. Where are you –and your friends- from?"

"New York." Most of them replied. Aeryn decided not to ask.

"So, Elphaba. I assume you want Glinda back, otherwise why would you be here."

"Does anyone else want water?" Fiyero said, coming in- still clueless to the situation.

"Fiyero."

"Yes, Fae."

"Your timing_ sucks_."

A few of the Elphaba's laughed, understanding from the show.

"Yes, well we need help finding Glinda before it's too late." Elphaba returned to a serious tone.

"Well, you know… I hear things here and there. I have a plan." Aeryn took out her 'perfectly legal' copy of the blueprints of SouthStairs.

.:Oz:.

Raucous laughter filled the dark corridors of SouthStairs as the Forcers threw food to Glinda, Drey, and Seyl. Glinda caught the single pear and ate it rapidly. She bit into something hard, in the background she could hear the guards jeering at Drey. Reaching to the tiny object she pulled it from the core of the pear.

It was a small spike, maybe the tip of an arrow. At first she thought they were possibly trying to poison her till she noticed the screw top. She checked over to the other cells, the guards were still teasing Drey. Making sure they didn't notice Glinda opened the arrow tip and unfurled a piece of paper.

'_Throw the pear at the guards. Trust me.'  
-E_

Glinda's heart stopped. She's dead, but hope flared within her. What harm could it do? She was already there. But really; a pear? She shook her head and took a chance.

"Hey smartasses," Glinda said a little shakily. The guards turned to her furiously.

"Why, you stupid-"

Glinda threw the pear, on impact from the harsh throw the pear. Exploded into a green puff, the dust like substance raced down the halls, followed by a few thuds of bodies hitting the ground.

"What the heck?" Drey ran up to the bars to look at the guards. "Are they dead?"

Seyl crouched down and reached his hand down through the bars and pressed two fingers to a guard's neck. "No, out cold though- who knows how long for."

As soon as Seyl finished speaking the gates burst open and a girl with dark hair carrying a long sword shot in and cut off the locks to Glinda's cell.

"And them!" She said, not sure why she wanted to take Drey and Seyl.

Aeryn obeyed and cut the locks, ushering them out without a word.

Outside was havoc. At first the light burned Glinda's eyes but she soon adjusted. Overhead there were people flying. On brooms- with green skin. Glinda's heart stopped again,

'_Elphaba…?'_

But there were far too many of them, what was this? Around the clearing there were guards aiming their weapons, but missing. In frustration a newer recruit –Glinda could tell by his uniform- threw his rifle. Glinda didn't think he would be able to throw high enough, but she had to give it to him. He had a good arm. At the last moment before it was about to strike one of the people mounted on the broomsticks it seemed to bounce back to the ground.

Glinda felt someone grab her arm, it was the girl who had rescued her.

"We have to get out of here. Do you trust us?"

What choice did she have, she didn't know these people but they had helped her "Yes."

Aeryn nodded and took out a pouch full of green powder- the same that had put the guards to sleep.

"I hope you don't mind." Was the last thing Glinda heard before blacking out.

.:Oz:.


	5. Chapter 5

**I HATE THIS STORY. I AM DELETING IT- BUT**  
**I WILL BE RE-WRITING IT. I don't know what was wrong with me, I rushed it like crazy. Hopefully chapter 1 will be up today, I'm also going to change around the storyline a bit, maybe. So you still might want to read it :P **

**Thank you and I'm so sorry!**

**I think I'll rename it When Worlds Collide, but I feel like it has been recently used- if it has PLEASE LET ME KNOW. **

**Elphie your WWW**


End file.
